The Randomness That Is
by MasterMind v.2.0
Summary: Weiß and Schwarz. A bunch of randomly written snippets of "life" at the Schwarz Weiß households... '
1. Poor Brad

The Randomness That is Weiß/Schwarz All of the following by: MasterMind v.2.0  
  
Warnings- OOCness abound. But then again, isn't that the point of humor/parody? Some material ideas may have been involved in other fanfics and credit will be given where it is due. A break from my normal angst. Yes, I know that script writing is a cheap form of writing, but I normally don't write short stories. It's normally poetry, and besides I think that script writing leaves more to the reader's imagination and interpretation. ^^'  
  
~Schu-chan~  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Schwarz #1- Poor Brad.  
  
*In the kitchen of the Schwarz mansion*  
  
Brad- Schuldig, get out of my mind.  
  
Schuldig- *pout* Fine.  
  
(Five seconds later)  
  
Brad- Schuldig, get out of my pants.  
  
Schuldig- *pout* But.  
  
Brad- Out!  
  
Schuldig- Fine.  
  
--------------------  
  
Wow. That's a short one. Some are a bit shorter, and some are longer. I don't control the funny, people. ^^'  
  
Care to threaten me? Or just go to the next one?  
  
~Schu-chan~ 


	2. Farfie's Bedtime Contemplations

Schwarz #2- Farfie's Bedtime Contemplations  
  
Schuldig- Farfie, go to bed, damn it!  
  
Farfie- I have a question, Schuldip.  
  
Schuldig- Schuldig!  
  
Farfie- I thought you were Schuldig.  
  
Schuldig- ::blink:: What's your question?  
  
Farfie- If I don't ever say "__ hurts God" , and only lick a knife once in the series.  
  
Schuldig- Series. What new medicine are you on, Farf?  
  
Farfie- You know, the television we're apart of? And you have a new medicine for me?!  
  
Schuldig- Whatever, Farf. *turns to leave, hits camera dead on* *stares* *faints*  
  
Farfie- Hurting Schuldig hurts God. *licks knife, falls asleep*  
  
---------------------  
  
^^' Ironic humor, there. 


	3. Schuldig Suit Irritation

Schwarz #3- Schuldig + Suits = Irritation  
  
*Camera close up on Brad, Farf, and Nagi, all standing respectfully in their suits and ties*  
  
Crawford- Are we all ready?  
  
Nagi- .  
  
Farfie- Obeying orders hurts God.  
  
Crawford- *smacks self in face*  
  
*Camera pans out to reveal Schuldig, who is playing with his tie, trying to keep it from strangling him*  
  
Schuldig- *growling*  
  
Crawford- *Crawford-bitch-slaps(©) Schuldig* We don't do that! We're Schwarz! We have to look good!  
  
Schuldig- I always look good. *stares* What's he doing?  
  
Farfie- *trying to hang himself from his tie*  
  
Crawford- *walks over to Farfie* Stop that now.  
  
Schuldig- *goes back to playing with his tie*  
  
---------------------------------  
  
I got the idea from some fanfic which I can't remember the name of. if you know which one, please tell me. But come on, can't we all see Schuldig doing that?!  
  
Come on, meet your fate. This way. ( 


	4. Spiked Coffee

Schwarz #4- Spiked Coffee  
  
Wow. The shortest one yet. Grand total- 5 sentences ^^'  
  
Crawford- *down on all fours, barking*  
  
Farfie- *completely dumbfounded*  
  
Nagi- SCHULDIG! Did you put crack in his coffee again?!  
  
Schuldig- *too busy rolling around on floor laughing to answer*  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Heh. The shortness that is me. and the story!  
  
Continue on. or I'll sic Aya on you. ( 


	5. Schwarz Soul Switcher

Schwarz #5- Schwarz Soul Switcher  
  
Farfie- Pushing random buttons hurts everybody! *pushes random button, conveniently labeled 'Schwarz Soul Switcher'*  
  
(10 minutes later)  
  
Crawford- *hanging from the ceiling, arms wrapped around self, madly giggling*  
  
Farfie- *glaring* Crawford, get down here and take your medicine!  
  
Crawford- *growl*  
  
Schuldig- *watching an random anime, with a computer floating beside him, a blank email addressed to FreesiaKitten229 open on it*  
  
Nagi- *cannot be found*  
  
Schuldig- *starts to type a mushy letter to FreesiaKitten229*  
  
Crawford- Pushing random buttons hurts God! *pushes button*  
  
Schuldig- *wakes up* Wow. That was creepy. *sees computer sitting on his lap, with a half-written love letter attached* No! *glances at television* And why the hell would I watch that?!  
  
Nagi- *stumbles in* That. club. was fun! *passes out*  
  
Schuldig- *bug-eyed, turns to camera, and stares* *Twilight Zone music starts playing with cries of 'Farf! That's your medicine, not mine.Mmph!...then a thud' in the background.*  
  
---------------------------  
  
Spouted from a random conversation. 


	6. Omi's 18th Birthday Start Talking Yohji!

Weiß #1- Omi Tsukiyono's 18th Birthday. AKA Yohji, Start Talking!!!  
  
*all of Weiß are sitting in the living room, singing to Omi*  
  
Ken, Yohji- -Yooooooouuu! *stop singing, breathing heavily*  
  
Aya- Hn.  
  
Omi- Thanks guys!  
  
*Ken, Yohji, and Aya pass wrapped gifts over to Omi, who cheerfully tears into them*  
  
Omi- Thanks for the. soccer ball, Ken! *smile*  
  
Ken- *trips over plant, blushing*  
  
Omi- Thank you, Aya. always wanted one! *passes sweater to Yohji, who quickly throws it into the fireplace. Aya doesn't notice.*  
  
Yohji- *big, stupid grin* Go ahead, open mine!  
  
Omi- *stares at Yohji, bug-eyed* I think I'll wait.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
*Everyone has left the room, except for Yohji, who is standing around watching television*  
  
Omi- *walks in, stalks Yohji into corner* Start talking!  
  
Yohji- What, chibi?  
  
Omi- *growls* I'm not a chibi! You know those things you said you'd tell me when I was older. I'm older! Spill!  
  
Yohji- *gulp* Well.um.what do you want to know?  
  
Omi- Let's see. *innocent tone* What were you and Aya actually doing in his room?  
  
Yohji- *face lights up* You see. - *glances at Aya, who appeared out of nowhere*  
  
Aya- *staring out window* Hn.  
  
Yohji- Okay! *goes on to explain everything that happened in the room that night in excruciating detail*  
  
(2 hours later)  
  
Yohji- *pounding on Omi's door* 'Ey chibi, you alright in there?!  
  
Omi- *face buried under pillow* No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
  
Aya- *appears, drags Yohji off*  
  
(as one door shuts, another one opens)  
  
Omi- *peers head out* Ken? You out here?  
  
Ken- Yep! *goes into Omi's room, shuts door*  
  
Yohji- *peering out Aya's door* Guess the chibi wasn't that traumatized after all. or that clueless. Looks like he'll actually need my present this year!  
  
Aya- *drags Yohji back inside, locks door*  
  
------------------  
  
^^' Inside joke- "Tell ya later." 


End file.
